Just A Regular Day in Westchester, Not!
by NoName000
Summary: Sophomore Year brings drama, love triangles, frinemies, power-seeking wannabes, and lots more. Summary Sucks but R


**i deleted another story but it didn't start out as i planned, i didn't want it to revolve just around the new girl. so i edited it and changed things. Give it a chance! & review please.**

**pairings are sort of undecided, but you can choose. but there is going to be a Kempsie... Sorry to my Massington fans but I might change my mind...**

**i encourage you guys to choose new couples, instead of the same ones. it makes things boring & i think Clam is played out so they won't be together for long.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day High**

**Monday, November 1**

**7:45am**

Massie Block walked down the hallways of BOCD, her black pumps slapping the marble floor as she quickened her pace. She pushed the clear doors into the café, walking past the stares from LBR's to her table.

"Hey Mass!" Claire waved. Massie stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed a girl in her seat at the head of the table.

Claire was about to say something but Massie put her hand up silencing her.

A dark haired girl was in her seat, it wasn't Alicia because she could see her on Josh's lap.

"Mass, you're late." Alicia and the others including the new girl finally noticed she was standing in front of the table.

"No dip Alicia." Massie snapped, her amber eyes landed on the new girl. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You shouldn't talk to your friend like that, where I'm from that's rude." The girl tilted her head. Giving her the same glare with her gray eyes,

"Well maybe you should get the fuck out of my seat and return to wherever you came from. You're in my territory now." Massie snapped.

"Oh really?" The girl stood up, now all eyes were on table 18.

"Yes really." Massie snapped.

"Okay." Kemp and Plovert pulled Massie back and Derrick and Cam had the new girl.

The bell rung seconds later.

"Me soltó idiotas, yo no voy a golpear a su ... sin embargo."(A/N i freaking love google translate!) Tatiana said, obviously it was in Spanish and only Alicia and Josh understood.

"Release me." Massie sneered. The boys did as told, the new girl rolled her eyes before leaving the café. The PC tired to sneak out but Massie noticed them.

"Bye boys, girls come here." Massie crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Hey Massie." Dylan tired to act cool.

"Who was that girl?" She asked.

"That was Josh's cousin Tatiana." Kristen answered.

"Why was she in my seat?" Massie asked.

Silence

"Whatever, lets go to class." Massie walked to her math class, Alicia and Claire to science, and Kristen and Dylan to English.

* * *

**In Science Class...**

Massie sat in the front of the class while Tatiana, Kemp, and Derrick sat in the back laughing there asses off.

"Fuck, my pencil broke." Tatiana cursed.

"I'll give you mine for a kiss." Kemp suggested.

"Eww," Tatiana and Derrick started laughing again and it was annoying Massie to deaf.

"Don't play, girls kill to get a kiss from these hot lips." Kemp said.

"I'm sorry if I deflated your HUGE ego." Tatiana laughed.

Massie whipped out her iPhone 4G and texted Alicia

**Massie: we need to plan**

**Alicia: for?**

**Massie: new girl … duh**

**Alicia: mass, she's josh's cousin & btw she is GLU material. U didn't even give her a chance!**

Massie turned around to study the new girl, she was pretty, pretty as Alicia. She had really black hair, it was kind of blue. Pouty pink lips, olive skin, round baby-like gray eyes, and a button nose, and she had style Massie gave her that.

She was wearing a faded pair of Seven's, a ruffled gray Alice+Olivia tank top under a black Ralph Lauren blazer, black Prada knit booties, and a black Alexander McQueen tote.

It was a solid 9.6, Massie thought.

Plus she wasn't acting like a total LBR around Derrick and Kemp, she wasn't batting her eyes or playing with her hair.

**Massie: i'll think about it …**

**Alicia: good, now that's what I like to hear!**

**Massie: ur pushing it Rivera!**

**Alicia: my bad**

"So rude." Kemp said, he got and moved to the empty seat by Massie. "Classy Massie." Kemp acted cool but failed.

"What do you want Hurley?"

"For you to be my new best friend," He smirked.

"I thought that role for Plovert?" Massie tilted her head.

"And now it's for you," Kemp bowed, making Massie giggle.

"I'm actually honored," Massie laughed.

"So, are we going to giggle and make insiders about people? Like girls do?" Kemp asked.

* * *

**In English Class...**

**Claire: how's the crush hunt going?**

**Dylan: not so well, no one catches my eye**

**Cam: sometimes you have to let love find U instead of U finding it**

**Dylan: cam shut up!**

**Claire: aww, that was cute**

**Cam: thanks babe**

**Claire: welcome**

**Dylan: stop flirting & help me find a crush!**

**Claire: fine & Cam made sense, stop looking 4 the crush let the crush find you**

**Dylan: whatevas bye**

Dylan put her android back in her Alexander McQueen clutch and stared out the window.

"Miss Marvil."

"Huh?" Dylan looked at the teacher, Kristen snickered.

"I asked you to work with Jared, for your new poetry project. Next time pay attention Miss Marvil." The middle-aged teacher told Dylan, as soon as she turned around she rolled her eyes.

She stood up ready to walk to Jared but she realized she didn't know a Jared.

"Kris." Dylan whispered.

"Yeah." Kristen looked up from her paper, it was already covering the half of the paper.

"Who's Jared?"

"Boy in the corner, he's cute." Kristen pointed to the raven haired boy in the corner. Jared and Dylan's eyes met, he had electric blue eyes. Something about them pulled Dylan in, almost in a trace.

"I'm Dylan." She smiled.

"Jared" He smiled.

"Well, i have absolutely no idea what to do" Dylan huffed.

"Me either, so i guess me and you are going to fail miserably" Jared shook his head. "Tragic."

"I think could figure it out."

"Me too, how about at Slice of Heaven on Friday and I'll pick you up at six." Jared said just before the bell rung, leaving a very shocked but awestruck redhead and a highly jealous blonde...

* * *

Hey! Tell me what you think about Jared & Tatiana. PM or Review me!


End file.
